


Todo por ti

by MoaKina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, cumpledeDean, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: "Es el mejor regalo que hayas podido darme Sammy. Ahora ven aquí, voy a enjuagar tu pelo."Parte del reto del grupo "Wincest/J2 FANFICS [ingles & español]"





	Todo por ti

Sam se metió en la ducha sin importarle quitarse la ropa. Recargo la frente en la pared abriendo la regadera y respingo al sentir el agua fría cubrir su cuerpo pero no se movió, solo cerró los ojos cansado tanto físicamente como mental.

Sam solo había querido que ese día fuera perfecto pero había sido todo lo contrario, se había arruinado por completo y sentía que había sido su culpa, tal vez si se hubiera esforzado más u organizado mejor en vez de dejar a Dean decidir, todo hubiera sido perfecto y no se estaría sintiendo como una mierda fracasada.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermano, de Dean. Y el realmente habia deseado que ese día fuera mucho más que perfecto porque Dean se lo merecía, el más que nadie después de todo lo que ha pasado pero todo había empezado mal desde que despertó con el pie izquierdo y rompiendo un espejo, que no son los mejores presagios y eso lo había preocupado pero no le tomo demasiada importancia después, y ese fue su error.

Había ido a la tienda a comprar la tarta para Dean y se había molestado no encontrar cuando anoche había visto bastantes. Así que resignado solo compro para hacerle un desayuno con tanta grasa como le gustaba a su hermano. Encontrarlo dormido no fue una sorpresa, descubrir que la estufa no servía si fue una. Aparecía que le querían hacer una cruel broma y no tenía nada de gracia. Había costado bastante convencer a Dean de rentar una habitación con cocina porque quería sorprenderlo con su desayuno por su cumpleaños y ahora pasaba esto.

Sin ocultar su enojo fue con el casero y este le dijo que había una fuga de gas y que no servirían por unas horas. Sam sintió tantas ganas de lastimarlo para calmar aunque fuera un poco su enojo pero solo suspiro y regreso a la habitación. Dean seguía dormido, ajeno a todo lo demás. Sus sorpresas estaban arruinadas. ¿De qué manera ahora podría iniciar el cumpleaños de Dean?

Una idea cubrió su cabeza mientras miraba a su hermano dormir que lo hizo sonrojar por completo. Oculto su rostro como si alguien pudiera verlo en ese estado. No llevaba mucho tiempo en una relación más que de hermanos con Dean donde había llegado a tener sexo (uno muy bueno) pero aún era un poco difícil hablarlo como tal. Pero Sam podía iniciar algo por primera vez.

Así que decidido porque Dean tuviera un cumpleaños de verdad después de tantos años separados, se acercó a la cama donde el aludido dormía y lentamente se fue deslizando por debajo de las cobijas para para poder llegar a la cintura del rubio y poderle bajar un poco el boxer. Se lamió los labios al tomar ese pene que ha tenido en su interior enloqueciendolo cuando tocaba su punto dulce que le arrancaba orgasmos cómo les que nunca antes había tenido.

Le dió una larga lamida y poco a poco comenzó a mover las manos sintiendo como despertaba ese miembro haciéndose más grande. Uno par de minutos entre lamidas y suaves chupadas en la cabeza, Dean despertó. Al menos a Dean le encantó follarle la boca para iniciar su cumpleaños y Sam estuvo muy de acuerdo con el.

Fueron a desayunar a un restaurante y dejó que su hermano pidiera por el.

-Asi que... ¿Haremos todo lo que yo diga?-pregunto Dean   
Sam lo miro y luego suspiro.

-Si Dean, es tu cumpleaños y tú decides.

El rubio frunció los labios y luego sonrió moviendo las cejas.

-¡Esta será la mejor noche de tu día!-exclamo Dean.

Sam había pensado lo mismo pero saliendo de comer, pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde detrás de un fantasma adolescente sin contar que Sam perdió su dinero, rompió su chaqueta favorita y se estropeó su laptop. Para rematar una de las víctimas acosadas por el fantasma se la paso pegada a su hermano como garrapata, tocando todo eso que es suyo. Y no, Sam no estaba celoso, solo molesto porque Dean no hizo ningún intento de quererla apartar.

Terminando el trabajo, Sam quería seguir con los planes pero Melanie se enteró que era cumpleaños de su hermano y se pegó a los planes llamando a sus amigas universitarias. Y así terminaron en un club de strippers porque (oh sorpresa) ahí trabajaba Melanie, con Dean todo fascinado mirando todas esas mujeres bailando casi desnudas desperdiciando dólares y el solo tomando de una barata cerveza fingiendo prestar atención de lo que hablaba Sierra (¿O era Jenna?)

Y si, ahora si estaba celoso. Se suponía que ese día sería solo para ellos dos y ahora. Sin embargo, al menos Dean se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo importante.  
Suspiro profundamente y se tomó el resto de la cerveza antes de levantarse.

-¿Podrías decirle a Dean que me retiré? Me siento cansado y tengo frío-interrumpió a la chica.

No esperó que ella le contestará y salió de ahí en ese momento en que Dean no prestaba atención. Y así fue como terminó en la regadera sintiéndose realmente agotado. Quiso sollozar pero solo golpeó la pared y se desprendió de la ropa.

Pero estaba tan distraído y molesto con todo el mundo que no escucho cuando la puerta del baño se abrió hasta que sintió unos brazos en su cintura y una suave respiración en su cuello que lo estremeció.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Sam?

Sam no giro y suspiro.

-Me sentía cansado Dean, te deje recado con Jenna

-Sierra-corrigió su hermano  
Eso no ayudó en absoluto y solo resopló sintiéndose más irritado.

-Es tu cumpleaños Dean, quería que fuera especial, es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos desde que estamos otra vez juntos y tenía planes y todo se arruinó  
Empujó a su hermano para salir pero se detuvo cuando el mayor lo llamo y se giró para ver a su hermano y miro la suave sonrisa de el, de esas que solo eran para el y nadie más.

-No necesito nada Sam, solo que estés a mi lado... y mi tarta, aunque esa mamada de la mañana fue realmente espectacular y es el mejor regalo que hayas podido darme Sammy. Ahora ven aquí, voy a enjuagar tu pelo.

Sam hizo un puchero ruborizado y abrazo a su hermano del cuello respirando de su aroma. Solo estuvieron así por unos minutos, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro debajo del agua.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dean, te amo.

Sam sintió que era el momento correcto para decirlo y no se equivoco. Sintió la sonrisa del mayor sobre su piel y se apartó para besar castamente en sus labios.

-Lo se Sammy, siempre has sido una chica romántica  
Sam le mordió el cuello y su hermano río. Se bañaron juntos y ni el agua fría pudo bajarles el calor que comenzaron a sentir al tocarse. Salieron del baño besándose con desesperación, luchando por tener el control pero cuando Dean comenzó a besarle el cuello y jalar de su cabello, Sam se vio perdido entre el placer.

Cayo de espaldas en la cama, sintiendo las manos de su hermano por su cuerpo y el, al sentir una sacudida en su pene, posó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio enterrandolas ligeramente. Pero el quería darle placer a Dean y no al revés.

Los giro para quedar de rodillas sobre la cintura del mayor deteniéndole las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Déjame hacerlo, no te muevas-ordeno con voz la voz más grave de lo normal.

Miro a Dean tragar saliva y sus pupilas dilatadas mirarlo con placer. Sam disfruto de su cuerpo, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo de pies a cabeza a su hermano, deteniéndose en sus puntos débiles y más sensibles. Le dió una segunda mamada para lubricarlo mientras el se preparaba con sus dedos. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en buscar el lubricante en sus cosas.

Volvió a comerle la boca mientras poco a poco fue bajando por su pene para tenerlo nuevamente en su interior gimiendo en el beso. Se sentía tan lleno, tan completo, tan unido a su hermano. Comenzó a montarlo, primero lento y luego tomando un ritmo más rápido y desesperado, disfrutando de la vista de un Dean desesperado por querer hacer algo.

-¡Oh por dios Sammy!

Sam lo miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras gemía largamente su nombre.

-Más Dean, necesito más-rogó.

Miro como los ojos verdes de su hermano brillaron antes de volver a girar y sentir como su hermano comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. Con fuerza, velocidad y profundidad. Como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Como si quisiera romperlo en dos por el culo. Y Sam estaría más que satisfecho.  
Sintió su orgasmo llegar y grito el nombre de su hermano cuando llegó encajando esta vez sus uñas con fuerza y arrastrándolas un poco por su espalda. Unas embestidas más y sintió algo caliente en su interior, sientiéndo el esperma de su hermano. Dean cayó encima de él pero a Sam no le molestó.

Duraron unos minutos así para calmar su respiración y cuando Dean hizo el intento de moverse, Sam lo apretó a su cuerpo.

-Un poco más-murmuro avergonzado.

Dean solo río y los movió sin salir de él pero quedando en posición de cucharita.

-Yo también-susurro Dean detrás de él

Y Sam sonrió al saber lo que quería decir.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo.

Tal vez este día no fue tan malo después de todo. Dean logro tener un divertido cumpleaños después de todo y el era feliz si su hermano lo era.  
Y el siguiente año podría ser mejor si seguía siendo juntos.

Fin.


End file.
